The present invention relates, generally, to the field of cloud computing, and more specifically, to implementing a shared storage across multiple container frameworks.
Operating-system-level virtualization, also known as containerization, refers to an operating system feature in which the kernel allows the creation of multiple isolated user-space environments, called containers. A container is a lightweight, stand-alone, executable package of a piece of software that includes everything needed to run it (i.e., code, runtime, system tools, system libraries, settings, etc.). A computer program running on a typical computer can see all resources (e.g., connected devices, files and folders, network shares, CPU power, and other quantifiable hardware capabilities) of that computer. However, a computer program running inside a container can only see the container's contents and devices assigned to the container.